Patch
"Wow! One of a kind!"- Patch after watching a Thunderbolt episode. Patch (voiced by Bobby Lockwood) is a dalmatian puppy from the movie "101 Dalmatians". He's one of Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies. He was kidnapped along with his brothers, sisters and some other dalmatian puppies by Cruella DeVil, because she wanted to use their fur to make a dalmatian puppy fur coat. Luckily, his parents defeated her. In the sequel, Patch met his hero Thunderbolt. After a little adventure, he ended up saving his siblings and became a hero. Trivia * Patch will meet Jeffrey and his friends in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. * At the end of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, Patch will join Jeffrey's team. * Patch will make his first debut in Jeffrey & Friends go to Treasure Planet. *Patch will meet Jaden and his friends in Jaden's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *In Jeffrey & Friends meet Lady & the Tramp, it'll be revealed that Lady is a old friend of Patch's mother, Perdita. *In a episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, Patch will fall in love with one of Lady's daughters, Collette. At the end, after he confesses his love for her, she'll become Patch's girlfriend. *Another episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles will focus on Patch's date with Collette, which happens with humorous results. *After Mushu joins the team, he and Patch will develop a big brother and little brother friendship. But in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Mulan 2, their friendship will be ultimately tested when Mushu decides to have Shang break up with Mulan. *On Youtube, Tigerman531 will be making a Aladdin spoof using Patch as Aladdin. The spoof will be called "Patchaladdin". He'll also play as Quasimodo in the Hunchback of Notre Dame spoof "The Puppy of Notre Dame" and as Hubie in the Pebble and the Penguin spoof "The Pebble and the Puppy". *In Taminella's Revenge, Patch will go with Jaden to defeat Taminella. *After Collette joins the team, there will be times when she'll kiss Patch after certain great moments. *In The Puppy from the future, Patch will meet he and Collette's future daughter Venus. *Patch will reveal a little history he had with Timon and Pumbaa in Patch's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Animal characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Dogs Category:Patch & Collette Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Siblings Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Guardians Category:Pets Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Males Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Brothers Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Boyfriends Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:British characters Category:Avengers Category:Kids Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Toons Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Sunset's allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies